1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses have recently been used in various applications. Also, as thicknesses and weights of display apparatuses have decreased, display apparatuses have been more widely used.
Display apparatuses include a display device that may provide an image to a user by generating at least one visible light.
A display apparatus includes various members in order to improve the quality of an image that is provided to a user. Various attempts have been made to improve image quality characteristics such as a viewing angle or color reproduction.
However, there are limitations to improving image quality characteristics of display apparatuses. For example, as display apparatuses have larger sizes and higher definition, it is more difficult to improve image quality characteristics.